1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light fixtures, and more particularly, to an under cabinet halogen light fixture configured in the form of a relatively thin narrow bar adapted to be mounted on a downwardly facing surface of a cabinet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a light fixture having a housing and cover specially configured to provide an internal wire raceway for enclosing electrical conductors and connecting with an external wire raceway.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, low wattage accent lighting has become popular in home decorating. In one form of this accent lighting, strings of low voltage incandescent lights have been mounted beneath kitchen cabinets. More recently, low profile light fixtures incorporating small halogen lamps have become popular. These light fixtures typically include a stamped metal backing plate which is secured with screws to the underside of the cabinet, a removable stamped metal cover which encloses one or more halogen lamp assemblies, lenses, a switch, and possibly a transformer. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,572 granted Jun. 20, 1995 to Steven P. Weinstock et al.
In many jurisdictions, the local government mandates that electrical installations meet certain codes, such as the National Electrical Code (NEC). Such codes frequently require that surface mounted wiring, typically installed long after construction, be enclosed in protective outer conduits or raceways.
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of rapidly and safely connecting an under cabinet light fixture to a source of electrical power while still meeting the applicable electrical codes.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an under cabinet light fixture that has an internal wire raceway that is connectable with an external wire raceway containing electrical wires, such as ROMEX(trademark) wires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an under cabinet light fixture having an internal wire raceway that is connectable with electrical wires, such as ROMEX wires, through a hole in the light fixture adjacent the internal wire raceway.
The present invention provides a light fixture having a unique internal configuration for routing electrical wires. The light fixture includes a housing having a base and a removable cover. When mated, the base and the cover define a hollow interior. The light fixture also includes at least one lamp assembly mounted inside the housing. Adjacent each lamp assembly there is a corresponding bezel assembly mounted in a respective aperture formed in the cover. At least a portion of each bezel assembly allows light from the lamp assembly to pass through it.
The light fixture also includes a wall member located in the base that defines at least one internal wire raceway in the interior of the housing. The internal wire raceway routes electrical wires to each lamp assembly from an external wire raceway, or from a hole in the base of the housing adjacent the internal wire raceway where the electrical wires enter the housing. If needed, the hole in the base of the housing is created by removing one of several punch out portions from the base. To mate the internal wire raceway with an external wire raceway, a breakaway portion formed in the housing adjacent the internal wire raceway is removed from the housing to create a passageway that is shaped to receive the external wire raceway. A tongue shaped for insertion into the external wire raceway is formed in the housing adjacent the breakaway portion to connect the internal wire raceway with the external wire raceway.